DO IT!
"DO IT!" is the second episode of Shopkins Craziness and the 26th episode overall of the Shopkins Battle series. It was released in November 17, 2017. Spilt Milk was eliminated, and The Abusement Park 2 lost the challenge. Trivia *Just like in TSB, Peppa-Mint and Vicky Vac are up for voting at the first elimination of the season. In this case, they were both declared safe. *This is the first time there has been a second episode of a TSB season since Lick Your Way to Freedom. **It is also the first episode to feature recommended characters since Fortunate Ben. *This episode marks the first time Spilt Milk has been eliminated before Suzie Sundae. *A remix of the original Cake at Stake intro is used. When the voice says "Cake", the screen glitches out and into different Cake at Stake intros, before returning back to normal. *Kooky Cookie speaks in this episode. *Strawberry Kiss showing disgust towards Apple Blossom is probably a reference to the joke video titled "TSB APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" that released just before the real episode 25 of TSB, where the finalists are Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom, and Lala Lipstick. *At the end of the video, when the voting panel is shown, Milk Bud's background seems to be a junkyard of sorts. This place is actually Milk Bud's collection, where Milk Bud's first shot in SC was taken when Vicky Vac accidentally breaks her window. *Bleh, The Pace Makers, and Team Fear the Fearless were accidentally said to be safe on an audio-making stream on the Fernozzle youtube channel before the episode's release. *This episode marks Peppa-Mint's 2nd time being safe from elimination, the first being in Word Scramble. (Peppa-Mint mentions this in the episode) *This episode marks the third time a competing contestant didn't appear at all other than the intro, those being Miss Sprinkles and Berry Tubs. *The two teams that finished in the top two this were the same teams that finished in the bottom two last episode. **They are also the only two teams this episode to improve from their previous ranking last episode as the six other teams got the same or worse ranking than last episode. ***Both teams also moved up the same numbers in ranking, moving up six notches respectively, as Bleh went from 7th to 1st and Team Don't Stop Believin' went from 8th to 2nd. *Bleh, The Pace Makers, and Team Fear the Fearless all got the same ranking as they did in the previous episode, getting 3rd, 4th, and 6th respectively. *This is the only episode with Reddit Recommended Characters. *Spilt Milk had fewer votes than every other member of Team Don't Stop Believin' combined. Spilt Milk had 4,595 votes, whereas the others had 5,388 votes combined. *Every single character that was in a jawbreaker is a female. **However, this would not have been if Pippa Melon recovered someone other than Bessie Bowl before the challenge. **Out of them, six are in Bleh, one in The Pace Makers, and one in Team Fear the Fearless. *Bubbleisha is the first SAS Character to kill a newbie. *Spilt Milk is the first original contestant to be voted off. *The episode's thumbnail is so far the last that contains over one word. *While Bubbleisha was eliminated after being up for elimination this episode, the team she would join in episode 11, Team Fear the Fearless, was second from last place in this episode's challenge. **Similarly, when she rejoined in episode 11, Bridie (who would be eliminated in episode 7) had the second highest amount of rejoin votes. *TylerTheMan201 himself appears as a recommended character in this episode. Category:Episodes